The Only Path to Sanity
by Zazabaloo
Summary: Jace reacts differently in takis and their true feelings come out. They give in to their forbidden love, but even with their newly embraced relationship to sweeten life, things aren't easy. Something always comes along to make it tough.
1. Confessions

**Okay so this is a story about what would have happened if Jace and Clary decided to let their forbidden love happen so obviously there's a lot of JxC! It's a bit of an indulgence since I was personally heartbroken for Clary when Jace said he was just going to be her brother! So here's how I wanted it to go! Please R&R everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Mortal instruments. :[ I'm merely playing God in Cassandra Clare's amazing world!**

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 1**

-

Jace and Clary sat in their corner booth in Taki's waiting on their orders to come out. Since she had met him on his way out at the institute they had been deliberately talking about everything but their own, rather ambiguous relationship. Clary had been thinking about Jace non-stop for the past few days. She was trying desperately to come to a reasonable solution. She was certain she couldn't live without Jace in her life, but at the same time she knew that seeing him and not being able to have him would never get any easier; that it would tear her apart every she caught so much as a glimpse of his face or a whisper of his name.

So Clary had made the _only_possible choice she could think of that would allow her to keep her sanity. She decided to tell Jace how she felt.

She didn't know how to broach the subject and she was absolutely petrified about what his response would be. When he had been wearing the fearless rune it had seemed like he wanted her just as badly as she did him. But just how afraid Jace was about what other people would think, and even about what he would think of himself, Clary didn't know. She was terrified that his fear would be greater than his love and that she was setting herself up for the most destructive rejection possible.

It would be understandable after all; rejecting Clary would be the right thing to do. Siblings shouldn't feel this way for each other. It wasn't natural.

Clary's mind felt numb, it was refusing to form coherent thoughts and was, instead, spinning in dizzying circles. She felt her cheeks flush and could only imagine how silly she must have looked to Jace; bright red and staring blankly across into his expectant face.

While she was struggling to regain control of her mind and slow her heart beat, Jace seemed to give up on waiting for her to say what she came to say and threw her a life line. "Are you okay, Clary? You're staring at me. Is something wrong?" His voice was soft and soothing and tinged with a note of anxiety. He had broken the silence and Clary knew the time had come. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say a million and one times in her head, but when she opened her mouth what came out was considerably less than an elegant profession of love.

"No, um… I, err, I wanted to talk to you, Jace. I've been thinking about you a lot over the past few days and … em." Clary paused biting down on her pink bottom and carefully examined his face; hoping for any sign of encouragement to make it easier. He didn't disappoint! With a deep sigh Jace slid his hand across the table and took hers softly.

"I've been thinking about you too," he smiled, thoughtfully. "What is it you want to say?" he asked gently, his voice sincere and comforting; coaxing her out of her pit of fear.

His tone gave her courage and she looked up into his bright golden eyes with more confidence than before. He gazed back patiently. Almost absently, he reached across with his free hand and tucked a stray curl of crimson hair behind her ear. His fingers grazed her cheek as he did and left a trail of fire in their wake as the blood rushed to the surface even worse than before. His hand, that still held hers, was warm and reassuring and Clary was filled with hope as she took a deep breath and prepared to let her feelings spill out once and for all.

"Jace, me and you…" she paused again, rummaging around in her mind for a way to say it properly. She looked away and shook her head a fraction before beginning again. "I don't want to be your sister. I can't…"

That was as far as Clary got before Jace held up one hand and opened his mouth to speak. Clary's heart pounded frantically in her ears and her stomach fluttered wildly as she waited to hear him out. She was all too aware that any chance of her ever being happy again rested on Jace's next words. She held her breath and looked back up into Jace's shining eyes.

"Clary, you don't have to say it." He smiled a playful little smile as if he had read her mind and liked what he saw there. "I love you with all my heart and soul. By the Angel, Clary, I'll do anything to be with you. I don't care what it takes. I'll fight for you... If that's what you want…" his words fizzled out there and his eyes blazed as he awaited her answer.

Clary let out the breath she was holding in one happy sigh and her face lit up like the sun, as she positively beamed in delight! In that moment she forgot about all the obstacles that still lay ahead of them and she forgot about all the reasons why being with Jace was wrong, why their love was forbidden. She let the joy running through her body engulf her completely. As she stared into the eyes of her love she felt complete. She felt as though despite all she had been through and all that she would soon have to endure, life could go on. Nothing else mattered now that she had Jace and she was damn sure she was never going to let him go. If there was any fighting to be done they would do it side by side. Once they were together Clary knew she could cope with anything!

"I love you too" she breathed blissfully. "That's what I want, you're what I want. Always!"

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter one! Please keep on reading! I'm going to update as often as I can! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought- I could use the encouragement and any advice you wonderful people feel like dishing out!**


	2. Reality

**Okay so heres Chapter two! Read on & I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 2**

-

Clary had felt positively euphoric! As the confessions came to an end they sat, still holding hands and gazed at one another for what felt like he longest time. It felt natural, if felt right and there was no awkwardness between them. Clary could see raw hope gleaming behind his tawny irises.

They could have sat like that- lost in one another's eyes- all day if they hadn't been interrupted by the waitress, back with their food. Her chirpy voice startled them out of their moment, bringing them back to earth with a bang. Clary was too distracted at first to register what she said but then she couldn't help noticing the purr in her voice and how her abnormally long blue eyelashes fluttered at Jace.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a shining silver card, a kind Clary had never seen before. The waitress took the card with a disgruntled "Thank you" and dashed off quickly. Clary couldn't help feeling a little smug as she noticed the wistful look she shot back at Jace.

"The waitress fancies you!" she told him teasingly.

"Well duh, Clary! If you haven't noticed yet you're not the only one who finds me dashingly handsome!"

"Oh, it's not your looks I fell for Jace, it's your striking modesty!" Jace just smirked at her.

When the downworlder girl returned with the receipt they each picked up a bag of food and rose from the table. Jace, being uncharacteristically gentlemanly, held the door open for Clary. "My lady", he bowed, laughing playfully.

As Clary stepped through the doorway it hit her suddenly that they were going back to the Institute. They were about to see the lightwoods. She realised that made her uncomfortable. Clary had come to see them as family after all they had been through together but now here she was dreading a simple meal in their home.

Jace walked very closely beside her. He didn't reach for her hand or put his arm around her like a normal couple would but their proximity gave Clary shivers and she could feel his shoulder brushing against hers. There was something undeniably possessive about the way they held themselves; they were radiating their claim on each other to the world, without physically showing it.

The consciousness of the little touches moved Clary deeply, restoring some of the glow she had before. But she just couldn't shake the apprehension that was churning away inside her. She wondered if Jace felt it too.

She noticed that he was still glancing in her direction every few second; as if he were getting a much needed fix. He caught her eye and with a smile and broke the silence that had descended on the pair. "I hope you're hungry!"

Jace sounded happier than she had heard him in a long time. In fact Clary didn't think she ever recalled him being in such a good mood. There was no vicious wit there, no sarcasm or anything else at all but happiness. She understood immediately that his joy hadn't been tainted yet and wondered if it was because he hadn't given his loved ones any thought yet or if it simply didn't bother him.

Clary tried to mimic his tone as best she could. "Starving", she told him, "I could eat a ravener demon!"

"I wouldn't advise it, Clary, I'd guess their pretty tough… and possibly poisonous! " He chuckled. The sound was low but heartfelt. His mood was contagious and somewhere on the walk back to the institute her feigned cheerfulness became real once more.

It couldn't be too bad, she assured herself. After all she had Jace now; she could deal with all the rest. Besides, they didn't know, and they had no need to find out either.

* * *

Despite her feeble assurances Clary couldn't help feeling very exposed when she walked through the grand doors to the institute. Church was sitting in the hall and Jace called a cheery greeting to him as they walked passed. Clary had the strangest feeling that the big cat was staring at them, his green eyes judging.

_Paranoid,_ she scolded to herself.

When they walked in the kitchen Alec and Isabelle were sitting at the table. Alec let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw the bags of food. "I was starting to worry I'd have to let Isabelle cook!" he stage whispered to Jace. "Oh, hi Clary" he added, "when did you get here?"

"Oh I met Jace on his way to Taki's." she told him gingerly. She thought she saw Alec and Isabelle both shoot her puzzled looks, perplexed by her tone, but neither of them asked. Jace didn't seem to notice at all. He was still wrapped up in his bubble of joy.

"Never fear" he announced, "I'm back now! No need for desperation! I have more than enough for us all. No one has to die tonight!" Isabelle frowned at his teasing but she grabbed her meal and tucked in greedily. How on earth did she keep such a lovely figure, Clary wondered jealously. She ate like one of the guys!

Clary was happy that Jace was so upbeat, especially knowing it was because of her. But it all seemed more and more complicated by the second. Voicing their feelings had felt like such a weight off their shoulders. Not only that, but Clary had felt like something in her changed when they vowed to fight for what they felt. With that commitment Clary felt a new stronger bond with Jace than ever before. This new profound connection went so deep that Clary felt as though they had set their hearts to beat in synch. The change went right to her core and she just knew he felt it too.

It felt so strong and so real that she couldn't help expecting Alec and Isabelle to notice. _Surely_ it was blatantly obvious to everyone? She felt like the truth was written on her forehead and echoing in Jace's happy words. Clary wondered how much it would hurt Alec if he ever found out, how much it would disgust Isabelle. She shuddered internally.

As the day wore on the banter remained just as easy and light hearted and Clary pushed her nerves to the back of her mind.

Jace never looked at her for too long and he didn't touch her at all. It was as if there was an unspoken rule that they were both sticking to determinedly. Clary was thankful for that but still she felt the magnetic pull between them and the careful space they kept between themselves seemed too forced for the others not to grow suspicious.

But they didn't. Everything carried on as normal.

Clary wondered if she would get to be alone with Jace that night. She wondered what would happen if she did. What were the boundaries now? How much had really changed?

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you like it so far, and please keep on reading! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought- good _or_ bad! **


	3. Together

**Please keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing your comments- they mean the world to me! =]**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing about Mortal Instruments. :(**

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 3**

-

Clary wasn't left wondering long. After dinner Isabelle and Alec washed the dishes and chatted quietly while Jace and Clary stayed at the table. Jace was reading a book. Clary couldn't see the title but he looked engrossed. It was getting late and she had already told Luke not to expect her home. She leaned on her head on her arms and gazed at him sleepy trying to memorize his angelic face. Her hair covered most of her face so she didn't think he noticed her stare. When the dishes were all put away Isabelle was the first to leave.

"You know where your room is, Clary, don't you?" she asked as she flounced out the door.

"Yep! Same room as always, right?"

Isabelle nodded and blew a kiss to the room as she turned in the direction of her own bed.

Alec sat down at the table on the chair next to Jace and peered over his shoulder.

"You swat" he said, laughing and nodding at Jace's book. Alec seemed so happy lately. Clary wondered if Mangus was to thank for that. For some reason he didn't seem to be as quiet and reserved any more. He used to seem like he was trying to fade into the walls but now he sort of shone, Clary observed.

"What! It's interesting" Jace snapped defensively," You don't get to be the best shadow hunter of our age without a bit of extra homework you know, Alec!"

"And who says you're the best?" His eyebrow was raised challengingly and his blue eyes glinted in the bright light falling from the shade above the table. His smirk was mocking and made his face seem younger and more carefree then Clary had ever seen him. He looked his age.

"Oh, come on now, that's not even up for debate!" Jace told him smiling in return, but his smile was as smug as it was playful.

"Well I'll leave you to it, mate." Alec got up from the table and disappeared through the doorway. "Good night "he called from the hallway.

Alone. They were alone. The thought made Clary dizzy and gave her butterflies. For what felt like the longest time they sat there, just as they had been sitting all night. It felt like a stand off. Each of them was reluctant to make the first move or say the first word.

Clary stayed hidden in her fiery hair, lying on her folded arms, but she stopped staring at Jace. She didn't want him to catch her staring when he did decide to break the silence. Old habits die hard and all that, she supposed. So instead she stared at the clock; 12:07 it told her.

The clock hit quarter past twelve and Clary was starting to feel uneasy. She didn't know what was appropriate or what he was waiting for. She didn't know if he had changed his mind or what was running through his head at all- and not knowing was hard. Every tick of the clock began to feel like it dragged on for an eternity. At half passed Clary was ready to cave and say something, anything, when Jace finally put down the book, shuffled about a little in his seat and looked up.

"Clary," he whispered, "are you asleep?"

"No" she told him, trying to sound as perky and awake as possible, even though her eye lids we're getting heavier every time she blinked. She failed and her treacherous voice sounded groggy and distant.

She propped her head up further and looked over towards Jace. He slid his chair back quietly and stood up. His silent footsteps took him closer and closer to Clary and her sleepy heart raced. When he reached her he held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. Then in one fluid movement he scooped her into his arms.

"Jace" she gasped, shocked. "What are you doing? Put me down!" she demanded. She tried to sound fierce but failed miserably and he just chuckled at her.

Jace carried Clary all the way to her bedroom. He didn't speak a word on the way and Clary was still agonizing internally about what might be running through his mind. It was hard to be too worried though, not when he was holding her so close. He felt so warm and strong and her body tingled where he was touching. It was sending her into a minor frenzy!

When they reached her room Jace pushed the door open with his knee. He carried her through the room into the ensuite bathroom. He gestured towards a small bag on the floor that contained Clary's night things and walked back out closing the door after him. Clary listened for the second door of her bedroom closing, but no sound came. She wasn't sure how trustworthy that was considering how quiet Jace could be but her heart was thumping erratically at the prospect of him waiting outside the door for her.

She changed into her night clothes, wishing desperately she had left something more attractive there. She was lumped with faded grey sweatpants and an old white tank top. Clary brushed her teeth twice and ran her fingers through her messy hair before making her way towards the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob for a few seconds, working up the nerve to turn it.

When she did she scanned the room quickly, praying she was right about him still being there. She was. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed. His head snapped up when she stepped into the room and he rose from his seat and walk towards her. Clary started to protest as soon as she saw him stoop to pick her up again, but her complaints were futile.

Jace carried her to her bed; he pulled back the covers with one hand and lowered her into it. He covered her up and leaned in towards her. He kissed her once, softly, on the forehead and turned towards the door.

"No!" Clary whispered. Her voice was filled with pain that she hadn't even registered that she felt.

Jace turned sharply. His face was filled with surprise and worry. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Don't go, not yet" Clary sighed desperately. Without saying a word Jace simply nodded and walked back towards the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers. He pulled Clary into him and wrapped her in his arms. The bed was small but they were so close it didn't matter. Her head rested on his chest and one of his hands stroked her hair.

At first Clary fought to stay awake to really savour the moment but eventually she gave in and let the steady rise and fall of his chest and his soft breathing lull her to sleep. Before her eyes fell closed she felt Jace's lips brush the top of her head and heard him sigh contentedly.

* * *

That was the best nights sleep Clary had gotten in a very long time. Her mind was not plagued by dreams of the demon ship or Valentine. Instead, her sleep was deep and peaceful.

When Clary woke the next morning she felt refreshed but empty somehow. It took her a minute to realise what was missing and when she did a sense of disappointment and loneliness filled her. Jace was gone. The bed felt so much colder and uncomfortable now that she was alone and she couldn't bear to stay in it.

She got up and got dressed and found her sketch pad.

She sat in the chair by the bed and pulled up her knees to prop the pad on, as a sort of make shift drawing board. As the pencil touched the paper Clary's mind was still on the night before. She could still imagine how his arms had felt around her, how his hand stroking her head had sent shivers through her and how he had smelt. Clary loved Jace's smell; that clean soapy Jace smell mixed with the smouldering smell of the runes he wore.

When she came back down to earth Clary realised she had been drawing the whole time. Her pencil had absently been sketching a drawing of her and Jace together. They were standing facing each other but their heads were turned looking out of the picture. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her in tightly and her hands lay on his chest. Jace's face was relaxed and happy and his hair flopped almost over his eyes. Although his head was turned facing out his eyes were still looking at Clary. Clary on the other hand had drawn her own eyes squeezed closed blissfull, with a happy beam lighting up her face.

Clary realised how well they looked together in the picture. It was as if they were made for one another. She smiled lovingly at her little creation and vowed to make it perfect. She fetched her colours and spent the rest of the morning finishing it off.

When she was finally finished she sat staring at it happily for a few minutes. She was looking for flaws that she could correct, but found none. Then there was a knock at the door. Clary snapped the sketch pad closed hurriedly and shouted come in.

There in the doorway stood Isabelle, looking solemn.

* * *

**AN: I feel like a lot of what i'm writing is telling a great deal about Jace and Clary's realtionship- but it's not terribly exciting. So in the next chapeter i'm going to introduce some drama into their lives!**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think of the story so far, constructive criticism is good too- and probably very needed so don't hold back! Thank you so much for reading! =]**


	4. Advice

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Sigh.**

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 4**

-

"Isabelle?" Clary said. "Is everything okay?" Isabelle was standing awkwardly in the door way. It seemed so out of character for her to look awkward, but here it was.

"No Clary, well maybe. I don't know…" Isabelle's eyes were darting shiftily around the room. _Oh no _Clary thought _she knows. _She felt her stomach wrenched its self out of place and wedged its self in her throat.

"Well come in, sit down." Clary choked out reluctantly.

"Thanks." Isabelle strode across the room and perched on the edge of Clary's bed opposite her. Clary looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to drop her bomb shell.

"Well, actually I wanted some advice, Clary, and your kind of the only girl friend I have. Would you mind?" Clary sighed in relief before she checked herself and regained her composure. Advice was all she wanted, _thank God_!

"Sure, Iz, shoot. Ill do my best to help." Clary meant it too. Isabelle was almost a likeable person once you got passed the searing jealousy her looks caused. Clary had always wanted a sister.

"Thanks. Well it's just that I'm worried about Alec. I don't know what to do." Clary was baffled. Alec seemed so happy recently. What was Isabelle worried for?

"It's Mangus." Isabelle sighed, "I think he's cheating. He's the only person Alec's ever liked, other than Jace I mean. He seems really into him. I don't think I can tell him."

She left Clary stumped. She certainly hadn't expected that one.

"Er, well, how do you know?" she asked clumsily.

"I was at a party the night before last. Mangus was there, done up to the nines as usual Covered in glitter. He looked incredible of course. And he was with a girl. She looked about twenty, very pretty." Isabelle had a note of jealousy in her voice as she made that comment, so this strange girl must have been breath taking.

"But I thought Mangus was, well you know, gay?" Clary said in disbelief. Isabelle looked as if she might laugh but didn't.

"No", she explained, "Mangus doesn't really distinguish by gender, Clary. He's known for his good taste though. He's drawn to the best; the best of both sexes."

"Oh, well were they kissing or flirting or what?" Clary asked, still confused.

"Well Mangus had his arm draped over her shoulder all night. He kept whispering in her ear. I couldn't look at him enough to see if anything more happened. I felt sick. I can't tell him Clary can I?"

"Well," said Clary careful, "No, not yet. I think we should make sure its true first. If your wrong and it breaks them up it would be awful."

"Your right, "Isabelle nodded, "I can't just wait around though I'm going to have to see Mangus."

"Okay" Clary agreed, "Do you want me to come along?" She offered.

Isabelle told her that she'd rather go alone, thanked Clary awkwardly and left, leaving Clary feeling very muddled.

***

_Ring ring, ring ring. _Luke picked up the phone. Clary could hear him from her room. "Hello?" he said down the phone. "Oh Hi, Jace… How's things? … That's good… Okay… Ya sure, shouldn't be a problem… Ya, I know! One sec."

"Clary" Luke called. Her heart had been racing since she heard him say _Jace _and now it was positively galloping. "Coming," she called back jumping up power walking out the door.

She took the phone from Luke's out stretched hand trying to read the expression on his face, but coming up blank. He looked calm and unfazed.

Clary hadn't seen or heard from Jace in three days. That morning in the institute after she had spoken to Isabelle, Clary had gone down to the kitchen and found it empty. She had even asked church where everyone was and he had just sat there looking amused. So she had a quick breakfast and left.

She was starting to think the night in his arms was just a wonderful dream never to be repeated or worse still she'd started wondering if something was wrong.

"Hello." She said nervously.

"Clary, you're coming over to the institute for the weekend okay? I've Okayed it with Luke already. We need you." Jace's voice sounded like musical velvet to Clary's ears, but also urgent. Maybe everything was as bad as she imagined. "Why?" she asked.

"I'll meet you at your place in half an hour and we can go over together." he told her factually.

"Okay, aren't you there now?" She asked.

"No" he told her quickly. "I had some things to do. See you soon." And then the line went dead. Clary wasn't sure what to make of the conversation so she resigned to stay calm until she saw Jace and she headed off to her room to pack her things.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone- your brilliant! **

**Reviews? I'd love to know what you think so far. **

**& Okay, so I know mixing Alec and Mangus in was a bit unorthodox! But please don't crucify me- I do intend to link it back to the JacexClary story! **

**Also I'm considering rewriting the second and third chapters to condense them into one- editing out all the unnecessary flab. So tell me, what do you think- leave it as it is or edit them into one chapter? Its up to you guys! **


	5. Desertion

**-**

**Chapter Five**

**-**

* * *

**Okay - I'm really sorry about the insane delay! I have my final exams this year and I had mocks and orals and stuff going on and coming up right now so I'm finding time hard to find! I'll do my best to update more regularly now but the chapters may be a bit shorter than I'd like. Thank you so much for your patience and keep the reviews coming- I need all the encouragement I can get!**

* * *

When Clary was ready she sat waiting impatiently for about five minutes before Jace arrived. It felt like an eternity. She was fidgeting so much she even annoyed herself a little. If her hand wasn't pulling back the curtains it was taping or she was pacing around feeling lost. When he finally arrived she was positively frantic. He took one look at her agonized face and laughed. His amused smile didn't quite touch his eyes. He leaned over and picked up her bag. He was being gentlemanly again. She snatched it back and threw it over her shoulder giving him an "I can do it myself" look.

Jace took Clary's hand and started running. After about twenty seconds of sprinting down the road he called back a quick "hello" to Clary. She wasn't exactly sprinting, she was being dragged! "Where are we going?" she shouted to him, getting rather annoyed as a stitch burned in her side more persistently by the second. She passed the time during the dreadful run to the subway internally lecturing herself about needing to get fitter.

When they were finally sitting on the underground train heading towards the academy Clary was very out of breath and Jace was looking at her grinning.

"Good job we're not in hurry Clary. You're not the fastest person I've ever met!" He said mockingly.

"We're not in a hurry?" Clary asked him.

"Nope."

"So, why were we running, Jace?" she asked confused.

Jace just laughed and said "Because I needed a laugh after the day I've had." He continued chuckling while Clary glared at him for a few more minutes.

Eventually all traces of humour left his face and he met Clary's eyes with a sorrowful intensity that evaporated her glare and made her long for his teasing.

"What is it?" She asked him sincerely.

Jace keeps looking into her eyes as if he was searching for something. He lifted his hand silently and brushed her cheek. The movement was so soft and so brief that Clary was sure no one else could possibly have noticed it. Even so it left a burning, tingling trail in its wake that made her feel like her heart would burst with joy. Every beat of her heart pulsed the sensation through her until, all too soon, it ran out and she was left waiting for his reply.

Clary wasn't sure if he was taking so long to answer because he wasn't going to tell her or just because for dramatic effect. Eventually, he broke the connection their gaze had created and spoke quietly looking up towards the bland grey ceiling of the carriage.

"Something happened with Mangus. No one knows where he is. There was a note. He's gone. No explanation he just took off."

"Oh" Clary said shocked, "And Alec?"

"Alec is in lock down. He hasn't spoken. We think its one hurt too many. Clary I know..." Jace paused and Clary waited patiently. She wrapped her arm through his and squeezed it reassuringly. The gesture felt natural but distracting. Clary shook her head slightly and tried to focus. Jace sighed before he continued.

"Clary I know he loves me. I've always known. He's my best friend, practically my brother, but I see the way he looks at me sometimes when he thinks I'm distracted. I know it kills him to see the way... Well, the way I look at you Clary. He flinches when you walk into the room... because I light up."

"Oh..." Clary said. She was stumped. She hadn't expected that. "Jace, he wouldn't want you to know, he doesn't... Well, what can I do?" Her shocked fear on Alec's behalf fizzled out as she remembered Jace's words- 'We need you.'

* * *


End file.
